Even if You are My Friend
by DOTS576
Summary: An assassination. five years of forgotten memories. Annabeth chase, Preator of the 5th Legion is in charge of infiltrating Camp half-blood and assassinating the General Perseus Jackson. can Percy help Annabeth regain her memories, or will she kill his in cold blood? Read to find out. and Join them on this epic three book adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

**Hey guys, this is a story based off of two obessions, The Heroes of Olympus and The American Civil War. everything in this story is a rewrite of an old story that was a spur of the moment.**

**If you don't get this story, then your not really supposed to, not much is figured out in the first few chapters and be patient I am juggling Fanfiction, school, summer and life in general. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth POV

I am sitting at the small desk in my tent looking at maps of the U... Sorry the Americas. This is the thirteenth time someone has Iris Messaged me about battle strategies. I know I should be working but I have this strange feeling in my gut. _I should probably listen to it and go outside_ says my instinct while my brain is telling me to stay put and finish the trail map for Reyna.

I decide to listen to my instinct and stand up. Outside there is a light layer of frost on the ground since it is October and nearing the winter. I watch as the town, Durango, becomes quieter as the sun nears the Horizon. I look around our campsite at the creek on the edge of town when I hear one call go up in the air.

"He's_ dead!_"

Then calls start coming up saying stuff like 'This doesn't look good' and 'what happened?'

A man runs in on a black horse while waving a letter above his head. He is covered in blood and dirt and his arrows and bow rattle on his back while a _Gladius_ hangs at his side. He is dressed in a Roman helmet and leather armor. His helmet falls off and I see the familiar military cut black hair and the nearly boyish face of Frank. He stops right in front of me and jumps off the light footed messenger horse.

"General Chase, something happened that you might want to see." He says with a frantic voice, handing me the letter.

"Calm down Frank, no need to use formalities." I speak in a firm voice, although I feel like melting through the floor or hiding in my own shadow.

I just want to go back to my tent and work on the map. I decide the better and follow Frank as he pushes through the crowd of soldiers around the Infirmary. My blonde hair falls into my eyes as I look at the letter Frank handed me. I decide against opening it and push through the crowd after Frank. He reaches a stretcher that the Apollo kids have covered with a sheet. Blood has already seeped through the sheet and weighted it against the body of a soldier.

I pull back the sheet to find the body of my trusted Lieutenant General, Dakota. His body was covered with gashes and a long one on his arm. He has a red and gold toga on over a purple SPQR shirt and a pair of jeans. I don't dare to look up at his head until Frank says look up.

I expect to see his head covered in gashes like his arms.

I don't. His head isn't there.

I scream and back away from his torn body. Someone lays their hand on my shoulder. I turn around and expect to see Tartarus. It is just Frank. He looks at me with sadness in his brown eyes.

I share the silent message of 'Don't_ cry, be strong'_ With Frank.

I expect myself to burst into tears but I stay strong and pull the sheet back over his body. I shiver as my fingers pull the sheet over were the head used to be. I stand after I cover him and walk out of the Infirmary.

The cold night air hits my face like an evil ghost is watching me. I reach for my coat and realize that I was only in my purple tee-shirt and jeans. I run inside my tent and grab my coat and Imperial gold dagger. I will have to go outside in a few minutes anyways; we must burn Dakota in proper burial rites.

I walk outside and bring a few denarii to help him pay Charon. Dakota is brought out on the stretcher and the Apollo soldiers lift him on to a wooden platform. I walk up to it and place the coins in his hand. I close his fingers around the coin and wish he had a pulse. Frank comes up and gives a small, choked up speech on how brave Dakota was. Finally, a Warrant Officer comes up after hours of speeches and silence and leads the Prayer for The Dead.

_"Quaesumus benedictam vir requiescat in insulis in fine agri tritici. Requiem sit anima mundi et habeto pacem_ "Everyone prays in union.

I stand up and look at the sky, it is nearly midnight. I go to my tent as they light fire to Dakota. I don't bother to change, I just lay down on my cot and fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up to find light streaming through my tent and the note in my hand. I decide to open it before the world messes more things up. I tear it open with my teeth and pull the small piece of paper out of the envelope.

The paper reads; _Annabeth,_

_ You are in charge of assassinating the well known General, Perseus Jackson. He killed Dakota and must pay for his crimes in full extent. _

_Reyna, _

_General of the United States Legions_

I drop the piece of paper after reading it a few times and change out of my messy purple tee into my purple long sleeve shirt and Centurion armor.

Murdering the General of the entire Republic army will be hard… but not impossible.

I run out of my tent up to where Frank and Gwen are discussing the death of Dakota. I run up to Frank and tap his shoulder.

"Frank, there is something we need to discuss." I say in a commanding tone, letting him know that no is not a good answer.

He tells Gwen he needs to go and runs up to me as I walk to the Office tent. I walk inside and sit in the Commander's seat at the desk.

"As you can see, I was in a conversation with Gwen; why did you interrupt?" He says in a light but slightly annoyed voice.

"Do you know a Percy Jackson, the name sounds familiar." I ask, trying to remember where I had heard the name.

He looked at me, perplexed then set his elbows on the desk. He started mumbling that he knew it and that he should have told me sooner.

"What?" I ask," What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath and stared me in the eyes," Can you remember anything from when you were twelve to seventeen?"

I start pulling back my memories but as soon as I try to remember being a teen, my mind blanks. I remember one thing though; a man holding my hand while he says silent words to me. He lets go and my mind blanks again.

"I-I can remember one thing." Frank looks at me with a questioning expression," A man holding my hand and saying silent words."

Frank looks at me in shock and confusion. I must have scared him with the weird memory. I can clearly remember one thing, though. I am Greek, not Roman.

"You remember that? Well, I guess scary memories are the ones that stick…"

"What? How is that scary?" I ask in confusion," I remember hanging over a hole then falling."

"Into Tartarus." finishes Frank as I stare at him in shock.

I should be dead, then. No one survives that fall, much less the deepest pit in hell.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed, next chapter is up on monday, to let ya know. There will be new, important characters in this story. each character has a story and background and they will be revealed as the story carries on.**

**R&R**

**~DaughterOfTheSun576~**


	2. Chapter 2: I Accidently Kill my Friend

**AN: I must say, I was a bit sad to have not received any reviews but, oh well, no use in being sad. so.. This is the newest chapter in this three book trilogy, and thank you to those who faved and followed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Percy POV

I might as well be dead at this point.

I have a deep gash in my ribs to the point you can see bone. My face has dirt and blood I have spit up. Yeah I don't sound like the mighty General Jackson everyone knows me as.

The only thing keeping me alive is water and Nectar. I can't eat solid food or ride Blackjack. All I can do is lie on a cot as a random Apollo kid treats me and carries me on a stretcher. I honestly am not always like this. I can fight, but the man I faced was so good that I couldn't get out without a cut or a mortal injury.

_Flashback_

_ I stood on the crest of one of the many endless hills that made up the Great Plains. I scan the area for any signs of an ambush. It seems safe enough as I fly Blackjack over the next mile as a scout._

_I fly back once I spot a city and lead my Regiment toward the general direction of the City._

_ My lieutenant, a woman with rust-brown hair and brown eyes rides next to me. She is dressed in mud splattered jeans, a pair of military boots, and a bullet/sword proof vest under a brown, black, green and white splattered orange tee shirt._

_ "Clarisse, can you help me by leading the heavy artillery back a ways so it does look like a full on siege?" I order to her._

_ She glares at me for a few seconds before giving a curt nod and wheeling her horse around towards the back. She rides away quickly to take the order to the Colonel at the back of the group._

_ I slouch down to check my saddle then look up to see a girl standing in the middle of the road. I take out my pistol and trot up to her. As I trot up I notice that the girl has black hair and electric eyes. She has silver camouflage pants and a plain black shirt._

_ "Thalia, can you get out of the way of my Regiment?" I sigh as I stop in front of her, "They are itching for battle and you're not helping."_

_ "Nice to see you too, Kelp Head." She waves sarcastically._

_ "Please either leave or help us navigate." I face palm at the old nickname._

_"Fine, I'll help you navigate." She says, grabbing the map out of Blackjack's saddle bag._

_ After a few minutes of study, she concludes we're outside of a U.S. stronghold that is known as Topeka, Kansas. I tell her she can ride in a chariot when she ask how she will get there._

_ "Ready your weapons!" I yell back to the lines of soldiers._

_ If we're entering a stronghold, might as well be ready for the worst. Each soldier draws either a sword or a gun and holds them at rest. I uncap Riptide and feel it grow heavier in my hand. We ride for about an hour in silence until we are in sight of the Enemy. A woman in the watch tower spots us and runs out of sight._

_ A horn sounds off and I can see men and women running out of houses in full battle gear. A man rushes out of a house with a Centurion helmet on and I immediately know he's the important target. We stop about one-hundred meters out from the tower that marks the city boundaries._

_ The Cohort has already formed a loose line along the front of Topeka. I and their leader have a stare off. The man is dressed in camouflage pants, military boots, a face mask, a silver centurion helmet, and a black tactical vest over a purple camouflage tee shirt with an American flag badge._

_ He glares back and observes me. I am dressed in a pair of jeans, an orange tee shirt with a purple sash underneath a camouflage hunting vest with built-in armor. The man stares at me with dark blue eyes for a few seconds before raising an American flag above his head._

_ He flaps it once in the air and charges._

_ I immediately jump off Blackjack and tell him to leave. He flies off in a second and I turn to face my first opponent. A young man with wide amber eyes stares at me with hesitation. I slash upwards and he blocks shakily. He sends a strike at my head but I block it an almost lazy manner. I send the flat of my sword, knocking him out cold._

_ I slash through the crowd without much resistance. An old soldier turns to face me and rams my side with his heavy square shield. I turn angrily and attack him til he's forced to drop his shield. I slash downwards and blood spurts from where his arm used to be._

_ I run and jump onto a woman's shoulders and twist my feet on her neck as I stab another soldier through their gut. I jump off the dead woman's shoulders and roll to the ground. I grab two pistols and rain fire through the crowd._

_ I pick up Riptide and fight towards a circle of Americans and Greeks who are watching a fight. I push through the crowd to find Jason fighting the Centurion._

_ Sweat beaded on Jason's brow as he blocked as many of the quick and well aimed blows as he could. The Centurion never stopped, though; he kept going like a machine. Jason lost his balance and the Centurion placed the Gladius on Jason's stomach and waited. I ran forward and tackled the centurion to the ground._

_ I twirl Riptide in my hand and cut his cheek in warning. He reacts and pushes me off .I jump up and grab Jason's shield. He advances smoothly, like a snake and lunges. I walk forward and bring up my shield. His sword bounces off and hits my shin. I nearly collapse in pain but stand my ground. He comes in for another lung but I upper cut and the blade goes directly through his shield arm. He drops the shield and slashes at my unprotected side while I dislodge Riptide from his arm. He hits my ribs brutally and I nearly faint._

_ I shake with pain and rage. Anger blinds me and I strike out so fast that he couldn't put up his shield. My blade meets resistance and passes through the object. My blindness fades to reveal the head of my old friend, Dakota. I nearly hurl at the sight and look away quickly. A man walks from the circle and up to me. I look up and expect the Roman to decapitate me, too._

_ He look down at me and takes off his helmet to reveal my long-time friend now enemy. Frank looked down at me with sad eyes before offering his hand. I stare in confusion but except his help._

_ I stand and look at Frank. He is a grown man now but still looks like a baby faced muscle man._

_ "Even if you are my friend, you know you will have to pay." He says quietly._

_ "I except punishment with honor and will die with a sense of pride in my country." I say in a croaking voice._

_ "Now is neither the time nor the place; you a free to go but any soldier who faces you has permission to kill you."_

_ I fall to my knees but someone lifts me up._

_ "C'mon, Punk, you deserve a life" is the last thing I hear before I black out._

_ End OF FLASHBACK_

"Percy, wake up, we're nearly to Jefferson City, Kelp Head." Says Thalia as she helps carry my stretcher.

I open my eyes but drift into unconsciousness yet again.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Will, do you think he'll live?" asks a doctor.

I woke up to find myself in the hospital at Jefferson City. I blink open my eyes to find my body clean and my shin and ribs tightly wrapped in bandages. An older man in a white lab coat stands in front of me talking to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uhg," I groan as my world spins around me.

So much for sitting up…

"Ah, it seems Percy finally woke up." says Will, a smile tugging at his face," We found you all bloodied up wrapped in old bandages; who was caring for you?"

"Stanley Johnson." I croak out, my mouth feels very close to a scorpion's nest at the moment.

Will notices and hands me some Nectar. I smile and sip the cookie flavored drink. Once my mouth feels less sore and dry, I hand back the glass.

"I see you finally decided to get a bit of facial hair." He jokes.

"Well, it's easier to keep leftovers." I laugh and stop abruptly.

My side hurts like I ate too much bread without any water.

Will smiles and shakes his head, "You'll take a few days to fully heal."

I nod and look out the window to see men and women running around outside. Kids hang on to their parent's legs while soldiers ruffle little kid's hair as they ask if they fought in a battle. I smile sadly and think back to when I was seventeen and could have had a future like that.

Flashback

_"Annabeth," I said hesitantly, "in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace."_

_ Her expression became guarded, what did I do this time? "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life-"_

_ "I know," I said. "But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear; kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me… and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over…"_

_ It was really sort of hard to tell in the golden light, but I thought Annabeth was blushing. "Oh." was all she said._

_End OF FLASHBACK_

I sigh and lean back into my pillow.

She's gone. Dead. Missing. In all honesty, we haven't seen her since I came out of that Hell hole alone.

Will looked at me closely, "Percy, Nico said she wasn't dead."

"I know, but Frank doesn't even know where she went. "

"We assume she is wandering around Europe."

"Frank swiped an Iris Message short one time when someone walked in."

"Not proof, if they catch him talking to you, he's dead."

I sigh and lay back down fully. I close my eyes and drift off into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**AN: anyone else feel bad for percy? also in the next few chapters, new characters will be introduced (*cough*, Next chapter, *cough*)**

**hey, I was just wondering but do any of you guys like the songs The Phoenix and Young volcanoes by Fall Out Boy?**

**~DaughterOfTheSun576~**


	3. Chapter 3: Guns and ammo

**Hey Guys, so.. this is the next chapter. hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Annabeth POV

"Stand attention!" I yell in a loud voice.

The soldiers snap their heads up and salute. I walk down the line and inspect each of them for uniform violations. They all were the same thing, army issued boots, camouflage pants and bullet proof vests under purple tee shirts and an outer black tactical vest. Each soldier stands proudly with his or her Gladius, machine gun (with regular and imperial gold bullets), dagger, and pistol.

I walk along the line slowly for ten minutes and conclude that all soldiers are dressed correctly. I stand on a chariot and salute to them. They relax and put their arms at their sides.

"Soldiers, as you know, today are the War Games." They all cheer in delight and immediately shut up when they see my glare. "As I was saying, one team will have the banner and the other will try to get it; remember no killing or maiming, no need to use Nectar or Ambrosia, our injured comrades need it more than us."

My side hurts were the bullet hit but I ignore it. I rub my ribs before walking over to the area were the War Games will be. They've already built up the fort in about three hours so I just lie on the grass and look at the noon sun. Before I know it, I fall asleep.

_*Dream Flashback*_

_ I step into the chariot and grab the reins. I whip the horses and start down the road towards Sonoran territory with a small group of soldiers and archers. Today is perfect for a raid, I think as dark clouds cover the sky._

_ We stop briefly in Durango and I give the chariot to a mechanic. We go into the forest and throw on our camouflage jackets and face masks. We walk for a little over a day until we see a sign. One of the soldiers pulls out a scope and announces it's the Sonora-U.S. boundaries._

_ I jump silently up a tree to observe the border. I see a man and women dressed in white shirts, thin tan body armor under cloth wraps, military boots and desert camouflage pants walk on a trail that marks the border. Both wear straw cowboy hats and sunglasses. They scan the trees for a few seconds before turning and walking down the trail._

_ I climb back down the tree and turn to my lieutenant, a man with dark gray buzz cut hair and icy blue eyes._

_ "Brian, I need you to take Gray, Shorty, and Falcon with you," I say pointing to a boy with steel gray hair, a short girl with blonde hair, and a man with permanently glaring eyes and brown hair with black and white highlights._

_ "-while I'll take Ben, Rusty and Scorpion." I say pointing to a man with glasses, a woman with copper hair in a braid that curves up, and a teen with rust-red hair._

_ Brian stares at me for a minute and says, "Yes ma'm, Owleyes."_

_ I smile at the nickname used for Athena children and split up with him. We head across the border and run down the hill on the Sonoran side. We dive among the bushes and Rusty stands up to observe the area. He announces that the area's clear. We run out and take off through the forest. We run for a good three days until a camp comes into view. We slow down and crouch under a grove of trees and bushes._

_ A Sonoran Marine camp is right outside of the place that I believe is Chama. I send up a call that sounds almost exactly like an eagle and listen for an answer._

_ An ear piercing screech sounds from my left and I immediately sneak over to find Brian and his team. Rusty, Ben and Scorpion follow me through the brush until I find Brian under a fallen tree._

_ "Report?" I whisper to him as we come up on silent feet._

_ "Around ten in the nest." He says in a nearly silent voice._

_ "Good, are they fully armed?" It wasn't a question._

_ "They all have white swords and machine guns." He states peering out from the branch._

_ I take out my rifle and sneak to the other side of the clearing. We made this plan days ago; I pick off the soldiers while Brian charges in with the six soldiers of the raiding party. I lift the rifle up and take aim through the scoop. A man comes into view and I pull the trigger. The recoil is strong, not painful. The silencer makes it easy to hit multiple targets without getting noticed too fast. I look back to see him lying on the ground._

_ "Kade! Com'ere, Shaun's dead." Yells a lithe girl as she walks over to the dead Sonoran._

_ "Coming!" Someone yells back._

_ I take aim at the woman and pull the trigger again. She is shot sideways as blood shoots up in the air. I reload my clip and look through the scope. A man with choppy blonde hair walks into view. He looks different from a regular soldier. He is dressed in brown camouflage pants with knee, shin, and thigh guards, heavy tan boots, a Greek style celestial steel chest plate with tan cloth wraps around his neck and shoulders, celestial steel gauntlets, and a short stormy gray cape with a gold Alpha on his back._

_ A Tormentaredada, storm raider. I've heard that they are so good that they can block a bullet with a fencing sword. Let's test this rumor…_

_ I turn off the safety and pull the trigger. The man senses it in a millisecond and jumps back. The bullet hits his thigh and he falls over. The Storm Raider stands up and draws a long celestial bronze sword off his back. The sides gleam with a strange tint of blue. I shoot again, but he is alert and slices the bullet in half._

_ Falcon jumps out of a tree right on top of the Tormentaredada but gets thrown off and tumbles across the clearing. He skids to a stop and lies groaning in pain. I me and the team stand up and flee in all directions. I take off through the reeds and hear a gunshot sound from behind me. I fall to the ground, writhing in pain._

_ I can't tell were the bullet hit, all I register is pain. I felt an overwhelming urge to cough and see blood cover my hand. I am hit, this is not good. I stand and try to run. I fall again as my ribs protest at the sudden movement and cough up more blood. I lie there feeling paralytic as I hear footsteps near me._

_ "Just kill me." I mumble painfully as a hand lifts my face up._

_ "Oh no, we can't do that, you tried to kill me." The man says staring at my grey eyes with hazel ones._

_ I faint as he lifts me over his shoulder._

_ [][][][][][]_

_ I wake to find myself tied to a chair in a dark room. At least the people were nice enough to bandage my side. I notice a figure in the shadows of the room._

_ "Nice to see you're alive, I thought Kade might have killed you." says a feminine voice._

_ I jump and growl in pain," Who are you, what do want?"_

_ "Asking the same." she says as she walks forward into the light._

_ As I make out the figure in front of me, I notice the she is wearing a pair of cargo pants with a white shirt under a green vest. She has an intense face, her brown eyes seem to stare a hole through my soul. She has long brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and a small scar on the bridge of her nose. She observes me for a minute before saying," You're obviously Athena, no doubting it."_

_ "Who are you?" I ask again._

_ "Why should I tell you?"_

_ She talks to me for about an hour before concluding that I am no harm. She releases me and tells me to head north. I walk for days until I hear fast footsteps heading towards me, I arrived at the border. A familiar teen jumps out in front of me with a gun pointed at my head. He grabs a cell phone out of his pocket and speed dials a number._

_ " Brian, I found Annabeth."_

_ *End Of Dream Flashback*_

I wake as someone taps my shoulder. I start and bring out my dagger. Frank has a look of shock on his face as I knock his legs out from under him. He tumbles down the hill and lands with a "Ohf" into the stream. I laugh and walk down to him.

"This is why you shouldn't wake an armed general." I say as I help him up.

He glares at me and shakes the water off him "I should remember to wear a bathing suit next time."

I look at the sky to see that it's noon. I basically just missed marksmanship, archery, and morning drills. I mentally hit myself for my carelessness. I walk with Frank back to the camp and look around. Frank tells me he's going the gun and archer target practice while I head to the arena.

I walk in and smile a hello to Brian who is chopping dummies heads off. I walk over to the automatons and turn one on (the Vulcan kids are genius.) I step back as it comes on. It is basically a man-like bronze statue with built in swords (blunt) and a machine gun (BB gun). It raises it's sword and rolls towards me. I dodge the sword as is turns quickly and shoots a BB at my head. I knock it aside with my dagger and jump forwards. The automatons 'think and behave like humans and demigods, so I confuse it. It rolls back it 'surprise' as I parry its sword and cut upwards. It turns off as I hit a 'vital' and becomes a bronze ball.

A horn blows in the distance and I run over to where the soldiers are gathering around Frank. I push through the crowd and stand with the blue team as their leader. Blue has always fascinated me and made me feel safe. Besides gray, blue is my favorite color. I put my blue banded helmet on which it has a sideways sea-blue horse-hair plume. Frank announces that the blue team is on offense and puts on his centurion helmet, which is red banded with a flame-like plume. I laugh inwardly at the irony of the man whose life relies on a stick wearing a flame colored helmet.

"Forward!" I yell as we stand in equal lines.

I ride in front of them on a white pegasus and point towards the fort, which has water cannons ready. We march forward as the seventh cohort press the opposing group's flanks as they try to charge our group, the first cohort of the fifth legion. We charge through the center of the group and knock out soldiers along the way. As we get through the infantry defenses, we are faced with the twenty foot walls and high powered water cannons of the fort. I look over at Brian to ask for advice when a high powered stream of water hits me in the face. I gurgle as the water hits my face and bend over coughing water onto my pegasus. I don't speak horse, but the way that he looked at me signals I am not riding him for awhile.

"W-what was that, A-Annabeth?" laughs Brian as he laughs uncontrollably.

I glare at him and then a water cannon hits him and knocks him off his horse. I laugh once then ride closer to where the first through seventh cohort are gathering. I wave hello to Gwen, who's in charge of the fifth cohort and ride with her and others to where the other five leaders are.

" Jayne… Warner… Hector… Ben… David." I greet to each of the leaders as they salute.

David lowers his arm and backs up his horse as water creates a hole in the ground," We need some sort of water stops."

" Ha! Like that'll happen." states Jayne sarcastically as she dodges water," We can't even get a fly up there that won't be blast to pieces."

I study the building and notice one spot where there are nearly no guards. I gesture for the others to follow and we ride to that side. Long story short, we won because of bad timing. The red team fired on their own team by accident and we grabbed the banners in the confusion.

[][][][][][][][][][]

I walk slowly and stiffly back to my tent and walk in to find Reyna staring at me through an Iris Message.

I sigh and sit at my desk as Reyna looks at me with amusement.

"I see that the water cannons work just fine," She smiles as I realize I'm a bit too wet.

"You realize that I just survived getting captured in Sonora and a high power water cannon, not the best week." I say in response as I go to the divider that is my closet.

I change out of my sopping wet armor and into a more comfortable sweat pants and orange and red shirt. I walk out to see her staring through the message at something on my bed. Ohhh…no.

I run over and snatch up my necklace," Reyna, don't look through my stuff."

"Fine...fine, I am wondering, though, did you get my letter?" She asks from her desk at Camp Jupiter.

"Yes, I have the letter." I say," And how exactly am I going to murder a man I've never met?"

Reyna sighs in defeat but smiles evilly "You know the land, and you can use trust."

I catch on and smirk back, "Yes… but I need funding."

" Fine, I'll give you two and a half years worth of drachmas and Republic cash."

" On another note, is your cohort alright?" I ask," We've all heard that a group of Russian pirates attacked when you guys were on coast guard duty."

"We're fine, although I lost a good soldier." she states, looking down.

"He died with honor." I say sadly ," Do you know Percy Jackson?"

She looks down in thought and looks back up with a funny expression," He was a praetor for a day then you guys showed up and you basically attacked him, but then you... kissed him."

I stare in confusion and astonishment, " What happened next?"

" One of your uh… friends attacked us. You guys went to Rome, saved the ambassador of Pluto, then fell into Tartarus." She says quickly and nervously.

I have a feeling in the back of my mind telling me to believe her, but I can't. I feel a small fragment of my life coming back. I was feeding a twelve year old pudding while he drooled in his sleep. He had messy black hair but his eyes are closed. I come back to reality to hear Reyna chanting my name.

"Annabeth…Annabeth….ANNABETH!" she screams at me. I notice her and wave my hand dismissively.

" Reyna, I hear you but I need sleep." I state simply before swiping my hand through the IM.

She disappears and I lay back. I stay wide awake for a few hours before sleep over takes me and I begin to dream…

* * *

**I seriously am trying to make all the characters acurate. But, then again, this is ten years after the HoO and a slightly AU so I guess I can have a little wiggle room... Also, I am currently writing an original story called Fireproof and you guys might get a sneek peak in the next few chapters...**

**~DaughterOfTheSun576~**


	4. Chapter 4: An Alliance

** AN: Put away your pitchforks, people. I updated, finally.**

**Uh, yeah its sorta short but, can you blame me, I just moved across the entire U.S.**

**Enjoy the rather short chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Percy POV

One month later…

I stand up slowly from my sea stone throne as Jason introduces each leader to the crowd at this special time of year. The Meeting is a gathering of the major generals and head counselors of each cabin. The crowd cheers as they see me walk forward to the front of the raised platform.

I walk past Jason with a quick handshake and salute to him then walk up to the podium. The crowd cheers as I clear my throat. After awhile, they quiet down and I begin my long boring speech that nobody wants to hear. I would repeat it, but I might put you to sleep so I'll just cut to the chase.

I basically talked about the Republic's stand in the war and a bunch of other junk like that and then reported that Annabeth Chase was still missing. As I said the words, my heart began to tear in two all over again. She walked with me to the doors but something pulled her back, I was too tired to stop it.

I step down and the other leaders talk about how we are gaining ground and stuff. We end the meeting with a three finger salute and dismiss.

We are currently in the old capitol of the United States, Washington D.C. then we will travel south-west to the edge of Oklahoma to continue our westward expansion south into Sonoran territory. It is dangerous but worth it if we gain territory.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][

" General Jackson, a Sonoran is here to deliver a message" says a soldier as he runs in my tent.

I turn over in my cot and mumble "five more hours."

"uh, sir… Piper says if you aren't up in five minutes, uh she will dump horse dung on you."

I sit up almost immediately and throw my clothes on. I walk out and sure enough, Piper and Leo are standing outside the tent with a bucket of horse dung next to them. Leo laughs hysterically as I run out of the tent with my shirt half on. I glare at him before turning to Piper

I point at the bucket," Really?"

She smiles," I know you like horses"

The soldier comes up, and grabs my arm. I glare at him but follow him to the edge of camp.

A messenger sits on a tree stump, dressed in a simple tan tee-shirt, leather gauntlets, and a pair of shaps over blue jeans. He stands up and salutes to me awkwardly before walking towards me. We do that weird shake where you grab each other's forearms.

"Hello General Jackson, I have come with a message from our Tormentaredadas." Says the man as he hands me a small square envelope .

" Is that all, Sonoran?" I ask.

"Yes, sir, that is all." He says as he takes his horse and gets on swiftly.

I open the message and nearly drop it in surprise.

"Sir! Are you okay?" asks the soldier in surprise and confusion.

"They- they…" I stutter in shock.

"Calm down, General, what is it?"

"T-the Sonorans want an alliance…" I say as I look up

**Caitlin Pov**

I sit on a tree stump as I look down at my gloved fingers. I can't believe Fallon convinced me to get involved in this stupid war. Sure, the alliance can be beneficial for trade, but… my people could die just as easily as they could become rich.

"Something wrong, Caitlin?" asks a blonde haired man as he sits next to me, his face scrunched up with worry.

I slap my hand on his shoulder," Since when, Kade, is something going right?"

" I can't answer that, friend." He states as he rubs his temples in frustration.

I stand up and dust off my jeans before walking into the tent that we have set up. A blonde girl sits at the desk that we brought, she looks at me with big gray-blue eyes as I walk in. she is dressed in a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing extravagant. She holds a pencil in her right hand as she bends over one of the many letters we send out daily. I jump as a loud bang sounds from her desk. The knife hilt sticks out from the middle of the note that my cousin has been peacefully writing.

Her hand rests on top of the knife as she stares at it, brows furrowed and teeth clenched, "I can't stand this stupid, damned _chore _anymore…"

I raise an eye brow in confusion, " What's up, Fallon? I thought you loved that _chore._"

"Damn you and Damn my brother…" she nearly hisses under her breath.

"Watch your mouth-" I begin to say, but she raises her hand.

" I am sorry to be rude, almighty leader, but I am just as important as you, so shut your damned mouth, and listen for once in your _perfect little life._"

"just calm down, Fallon, I have ears and a mind, I am positive I have listened to you before." I say as I raise my hands up in defense.

"Fine…" she growls before standing and walking swiftly out of the main tent to her own tent.

I sigh in frustration before walking out of the tent. I walk for a few minutes til I stand at the edge of our small camp, I rest my hand on the hilt of my sword as I look to the horizon. They should be here by now…

As I think the thought my cell phone rings. I pull it out and see an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, General Major, This is Private Furrmann, 95th Arizona, and I am pleased to say that General Jackson will be there within the next hour."

I sigh in relief " Good , tell him we will be waiting."

I hang up and stick the phone in my pocket; I sit on a log for awhile before standing and walking back to camp to tell my cousins the news.

Fallon greets me, " sorry about my outburst, I just can't get that one radio message written correctly."

"Hey, it's fine, just control your anger and let it out on our enemies."

She nods before walking over to sit with Kade; I walk over to them and stand in front of both.

"Some good news, my lieutenants, the east has agreed to an alliance… uh, sorta."

Kade snorts, "Yeah, then when they get here they'll kill all of us

Fallon nods her head as she carefully examines her throwing knife. I sigh in frustration

"Just, get cleaned up guys, and I'll leave you alone."

One hour later..

I nod as the messenger runs in and tells us they're here. I stand as a tall man with black hair and green eyes walks in. He stares at us for a second before speaking

"Hello, Caitlin Major, and hello Fallon and Kade Greene." He says politely.

I glare at him for a second before," that is General, to you, Percy."

* * *

**AN: New characters! yeah, I have evil plans... muahaha...**

**So these characters will not be just sort of important, there is like, 5 different things going on in the story at once and these characters will help to not make it confusing.**

**Please leave a review and a fav or follow!**


End file.
